Hero x Villain
by RaidenF
Summary: Yes, Hero x Villain, that is correct. A hero and a villain fall in love with each other. But as normal people. They don't know about each other's actual job. And it doesn't seem like they've figured it out. [Oneshot][OC paired with OC]


Once apron a time, a long time ago, there was a baby that was born glowing because it was so damn cool. Then stuff happened and the world is how it is today, with 80% of people having some sort of power of some sort, which we call a 'quirk'. There's the 20% that doesn't have a quirk, of course, because not everybody is born equal.

Anyway! Our story starts in the year 2000.

~v~

A female in a tight-ish white panda suit stood atop a building.

"Hahahaha! You think _you_ can stop me, Moist Mountain?!" she laughed, pointing a gloved finger at the man down below. He was dressed in a blue suit with a cloud shaped cape.

"You failed twice before, you think you will win this time?"

"Yes," the man said, thrusting a hand below him. What seemed like air moved below him, and he began floating upward.

"Also, my name is _Waterboi_ , not Moist Mountain!" The air currents moved him towards the woman. She smirked and raised a hand. A pole of bamboo appeared in front of her hand, and she grabbed it, spinning it and swinging it towards Waterboi. With his other hand, Waterboi sliced at the bamboo, but his hand did not reach. Instead, the bamboo was cut by something else, not seen by the naked eye. He tackled her down onto the roof and pinned her down on the ground.

"Crusty Panda, I'm taking you in for arrest."

"It's _TRUSTY_ PANDA! Jeez, how does nobody understand that!? It was one typo, _**one**_! but _everyone_ is like 'oh noo, she's crusty panda, noo we don't care about what she actually chose'," Panda said, rolling her eyes beneath her face mask. Waterboi sighed and kept her pinned down.

"Listen, I didn't ask to be called Waterboi. It was a joke taken too far. Now I deal with it-"

"Yeah but it's not as bad as Crusty Panda!"

"It is too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes it is!"

"Okay, it is."

"Really?"

"Nah."

"Dammit!"

Panda smirked.

"Sorry, Waterboi, but it's time to go," she said, to which the man tilted his head at her.

"Huh?" Her open palm turned to him.

"Oh shi-" A bamboo pole shot out of her palm and slammed straight into his jaw. It knocked him off the building, and he barely managed to solidify some water enough to soften his landing. When he looked back at the top of the building, she was gone. He rubbed his butt, on which he had landed a few seconds before.

"Ouch."

~v~

In a small apartment elsewhere, a lady swung in through the window. She threw off her attire and stepped into the shower. She sighed as the warm water fell down her face, a smile dancing across her features. She finished up in the shower, stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed. In some very fancy clothes.

"Ohhh, I hope I'm not latee!" she whined as she put on eye shadow. About 20 minites later, she was finished with her make up stuff because one must look fabulous, and she shuffled out of her apartment.

~v~

In a small house a man was getting ready as well. He was putting on a jacket - a very warm looking jacket. Like dang, that jacket was a blanket in itself. He put his Rolex on and slid out the house and into his Lamborghini. He then remembered that he did not have a Lamborghini, and he realised he was riding in a Chevrolet with a Mickey Mouse watch on. He threw the watch onto the passenger seat as he drove towards his destination: a five star restaurant near the middle of town.

~v~

Dates were pretty good. Squishy, and sometimes warm. Depends really, on how you cook the date. If you cook the date at all, that is. Back to the subject, dates were sometimes good, sometimes they went bad. This date, though, went well.

~v~

The man in the warm jacket sat patiently at a table. He had a large glass of water he was drinking while he waited for his date to arrive. He would have checked the time, had he not thrown his watch onto the seat.

"Should have kept that watch."

About 15 minutes -- or so he estimated -- later, a lady walked in through the door. Her subdued red hair cascaded down to her shoulders in thick curls, and she wore a dress that showed off her curves very nicely.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late, work got a bit busy," she said, sliding into the chair opposite the man.

"No worries. I was scared I was late too - work was also pretty hectic."

And such was the beginning of a great first date. The two laughed, ate good food, and even came to the agreement of splitting the bill.

~v~

Though, if they knew the other was their nemesis, maybe they'd have had different thoughts.

Yes, that's right kids, those two are Waterboi and Trusty Panda. But they don't know, nor will they know. For they, as normal people, went out with each other for two years. They learned of each others' habits, their mannerisms, they even went to see a movie together and they once even…

Well, I shouldn't say, really. But…cover your ears, kids! For I shall now tell you what they did.

 _They once... **held hands!**_

Yes, the lewdest of the lewd. But they did it unashamedly, and without regret. True love, I tell you.

Of course, as Waterboi and Trusty Panda, they still fought each other, like usual. Though they didn't notice the similarities in hands as they fought -- with all that handholding, you'd think they'd know by now -- nor did they notice the similarities in voice. No, they were completely oblivious.

~v~

It was when they finally got married, that they kissed each other. Properly, at that. Before the rings came out, they didn't kiss much. But while they were married, neither told the other the nature of their real job. Neither said a word about the fact that they were the other's nemesis, although neither actually knew that that was the case. Their job had been some vague and hazy excuse they thought up on their first date, and neither questioned.

It got to a point where they had a _child_ and they still didn't know of the other's true identity.

Then came the day when they found out.

~v~

It was an ordinary night, just like any other. Pigeons eating bread crumbs left on the pavement throughout the day, squirrels squirreling about doing whatever squirrels do, some people getting drunk celebrating a promotion or other achievement, the usual.

Trusty Panda jumped out of a building, using hastily built bamboo sticks to make her escape from the roof of the one building to the other, and she broke the silent peace of the city. Though nobody was in the near vicinity to care. She ran atop the roof, her backpack of stolen gems and other valuable items slung over her shoulder. She fixed it as she ran, putting both straps of the bag over her shoulders. As she was building a bamboo bridge to the other building, a voice reached her ears. The unmistakable voice of Waterboi -- or, Moist Mountain, as she called him.

"HALT, CRUSTY PANDA!" he shouted, thrusting his finger towards her.

"HOW MANY TIMES DIDN'T I TELL YOU, IT'S _TRUSTY_ PANDA!!" she shouted back, throwing her hands up in frustration. There was only two bamboo sticks that had made it all the way to the other side. She couldn't create a proper bridge -- that would require concentration, and for that she'd then basically be giving herself up to that hero over there.

"Oh sorry, my bad, Trusty Panda," he apologised, uncharacteristically. She squinted at him, but she didn't question his sudden change of tone.

"Well, I forgive you," she said, crossing her arms. Waterboi then rushed at her.

"Ha! Caught you off guard!" he said with a grin, as he thrust his hand out in front of him. Her eyes widened as she noticed a ball of water floating above the base of his palm. It shot out into her stomach, and she was blown back a few metres as it expanded rapidly. She created two short sticks of bamboo and held them out in front of her.

"You think you can get away with-" she stopped suddenly. Her eyes went wide. Waterboi squinted at her.

"Something wrong?"

"I left the soup on the stove! Agh, it's going to be burnt by the time I get back!"

"So…?" Waterboi asked, approaching slowly. Panda didn't notice.

"Oh no, it's my husband's favourite!" This time it was Waterboi's turn to stop in his tracks.

"...what kind of soup?"

"Butternut."

"Butternut soup is _my_ favourite soup."

The awkward silence, though only lasting a few moments, felt like an eternity.

"...Rei?"

"Inoue?"

"Oh. My. GOD. it's _YOU_!!"

"Since when were you a villain?!"

And that's when they both decided to retire their professions. Panda -- or, Inoue -- changed her name to Mito and dyed her hair blonde. They both moved to another city, got a "normal" job, and raised their child like any other family.

He was named Itsuki, and when it came to the desicion of which high school he would go to…

"AY. It's the best villain school there is," Mito said, staring Rei down.

"No. UA. Only option," Rei shot down, standing with his arms crossed.

The glares carried on for a solid minute. Itsuki watched them both, before sighing and bringing out a coin.

"Heads, UA. Tails, AY. Deal?" he asked. Before either of his parents had the chance to answer, he flicked the coin.

"Too late."


End file.
